AlexTheHereticLoneWolf666 - Lilly's Opposite Side: Lilly's Gone Wild!
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 4/17/2012 10:17:13
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's Opposite Side: Lilly's Gone Wild!

By AlexTheHereticLoneWolf666

Category: Alpha and Omega

Genre: Drama, Romance

Language: English

Status: In-Progress

Published: 2-19-12

Updated: 2-22-12

After being released from Jail, Lilly's life goes downhill. Until she gets a message from her cell mate, Blossom to meet her at her place. Once she did that, her life changed into an exciting adventure of sex, drugs and many more...

 **A/n: Here is the sequel to "Lilly's Opposite Side". This one is going to be only told in authors point of view. So, it won't be told by any characters. But, it's going to be 60 chapters so, enjoy!**

 _ **.::-Lilly's Opposite Side: Lilly's Gone Wild-::.**_

Lilly walked inside her house. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She had just got a job to pay for the rent of this house. She walked upstairs and saw the blood stains of her sister. She instantly looked away from gruesome memory. She walked into her room and opened up her laptop.

"Let's see what's new..." Lilly said to herself. She typed her password and went on Google Chrome. She went on her AOL mail and checked it.

"12k new mails. Must had been gone for a long time." she said. She scrolled up and down to find anything interesting. She found an email with a subject of an address.

"212, Wolfen Street?" She said to herself. She clicked it and read the note.

 _Dear Lilly,_

 _Hi, Lilly! It's me! Blossom! I miss you ever since we got out of jail! Here is my address if you want to hang out with me and my friends. I hope you can if you are not busy. :)_

 _From, Blossom._

"OMG! Blossom!" Lilly squeled. She wrote down the address and closed down her laptop. She put on her jeans and a black shirt and some shoes and left her house.

As Lilly was walking, she found the spot she met Jase at. She was wondering what happened to Jase. She doesn't care. He broke up with her. She took out her iPhone and checked the address again. "212 Wolfen street. I've been their." she said. She walked for the next 12 minutes and came up to a big house.

"This must be the place." she said. She opened the door and walked in. She was amazed at the way it looked. The walls were green, there was flowers in certain areas, and pictures of Blossom and other people.

"Whoa. Blossom wasn't kidding when she said she was rich." Lilly said.

"Oh, that's nothing." a Australian voice said. Lilly looked to her left and saw a wolf with white and black fur and long hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black robe and with a black and white bra and thong.

"Oh, hello. My names Lilly Palmer. I'm looking for Blossom." Lilly said. The wolf chuckled.

"My names Dezi Rae, Sheila. And Blossom is this way." Dezi Rae said, beckoning her hand to the velvet curtains. Lilly followed her and she gasped.

The room was HUGE. The floors were made of diamond, there was a huge velvet carpet, an indoor swimming pool, 5 huge flat screen tvs and so much more. On the huge couch, she saw another wolf laying in a blonde guys lap, making out with him hungrily. She wraps her tail around his muscular body. She looked like she was related to Dezi Rae. Over on the other couch, was a grayish white wolf with a ponytail was laying on another blonde man, rocking her hips back and forth, moaning in sheer pleasure. Lilly looked around for Blossom.

"The Sheila is in the next room." Dezi Rae said. Lilly thanked her and walked in the next velvet curtains and she wishes she hadn't...

There she saw Blossom on all fours, sucking Lilly's ex boyfriend dick hungrily.

"Oh My! JASE!" Lilly Squeaked. Blossom took his cock out her mouth and they both looked at Lilly.

"Lilly? Is that you?" Jase asked. Lilly opened her eyes and stated at Jase. He only had his jeans on, his cock just sticking out.

"What are you doing here? When did you get out of jail?" Jase asked.

"I got out two weeks ago. What are you doing here?" Lilly asked aggravated. Jase pulled up his pants.

"Blossom invited me here. We met at Wal-Mart one day and she gave me her number and address." Jase said. Lilly looked at Blossom and her ex boyfriend.

"Lilly,honesty. I didn't know this was your boyfriend." Blossom said. Lilly looked at Jase.

"What the blazes is going on in here?" Dezi Rae said, walking in with her sister and the two blond guys. Lilly turned her attention to the 4.

"Who is the white wolf" the first blonde said. Dezi Rae looked up at him.

"This is Lilly, Damian." Dezi Rae said. Damian looked at Lilly. He walked up to her grinning. Lilly's heart racened as he got closer to her. Once Damian had gotten close to her, he took his shirt off.

"My names Damian. I've heard stories about you." Damian said. Lilly just smiled shyly. She kinda looked down.

"Hey, don't be shy." Damian chuckled. He held her head up with his hand.

"Nicholas, get over here." Damian said. Lilly saw his brother walk to her as well.

"Hello. My names Nicholas." Nicholas said holding out his hand. Lilly looked at it and hesitantly lifted her hand but Damian gently pushed her hand down.

"She's shy right now. This is our great opportunity." Damian said. Lilly looked at Blossom.

"Blossom...? I'm... I'm kinda nervous..." She said. Blosdom giggled and stood up to her legs.

"I think it's because you hadn't been 'intimate' for a while with men." Blossom said.

"Here, I'll show you another room so we won't mess with you." Blossom said as she led them out the room. They walked down the hall, passing several rooms. They both came up to a beautiful designed door. Blossom opened it and showed them inside.

"Enjoy." Blossom winked. Lilly and the two brothers went inside. Blossom closed the door. Jaase was at her side.

"So, what do you want to do?" Blossom said.

"Want to continue our session or just go play UNO on the Ps3?" Jase asked. Blossom thought for a bit.

"Let's play UNO." Blossom said.

Lilly sat on the bed, wondering what'll come next. Damian kneeled down.

"You want me to help you remember how much of a slut you were?" Damian said seductively. Lilly blushed. She twirled her white hair in her finger.

"I-I guess..." Lilly said shyly. That's when Damian began kissing her neck, licking it up and down.

"O-Oh..." Lilly moaned. Damian grabbed her shoulders and licked and sucked on her shoulders, not even caring some of her white fur was getting in his mouth. Damian pulled off her shirt and put it on the floor.

"Oooh... D-Damian..." Lilly moaned.

"Are you feeling yourself becoming a whore?" Damian asked, still licking her neck.

"I... I think so..." Lilly whimpered. Damian licked down her body and came to her breasts. He began licking in between her breasts, pushing his tongue deeper in the middle of her breasts.

"Let me take this off for you." Damian said taking her bra off for her.

"How you liking this? You feeling greedy?" Damian asked. Lilly shook her head.

"What about now?" Damian said and began sucking in her left breast. Lilly gasped and bit her lower lip.

"Yes, Damian... That feels- OH!" Lilly gasped as Damian began squeezing and rolling her right breast.

"Oh, Damian!" Lilly moaned out loud. Damian sucked and squeezed her breasts harder. Lilly could feel her mouth watering. Her stomach turned into knots. She felt it... She felt the need. The need to be...

Greedy

"Damian..." Lilly said in a dark tone.

 _Bingo!_ Damian thought.

"Yes?" Damian said. Lilly lowered her head. She grinned demonically. Damian could tell he achieved his goal.

"Let me see that cock of yours..." Lilly spoke up in a seductive voice. Damian grinned and and unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. Lilly was amazed at the size. He was huge!

"Wow! You are bigger than Jase!" Lilly said. She grabbed his covk and began stroking it.

"It's so huge I can barely wrap my hands around it." Lilly said. Damian groaned as se stroked him faster. Lilly began to lick his cock, moaning at the taste. He tasted so delicious.

"You love my cock, don't you?" Damian asked, chuckling.

"I love HUMAN cocks the most." Lilly said. She licked around his cock and his balls. Lilly then put it in her mouth. She gagged on how big it was. She didn't care if she couldn't breathe. She LOVED his cock.

"Yeah, take it in all the way." Damian said. Lilly sucked on it harder, still gagging a bit. Damian grinned and put his hands on her head and forced it down her throat. Lilly's eyes shot open and she began gagging. She sucked him as she was gagging still, trying to Impress Damian. Nicholas got concerned and walked over there. Damian began forcing her head down harder.

"Dude, she can't breathe." Nicholas said. Damian chuckled.

"She loves it. Listen." Damian said. Lilly's muffled gags and screams vibrated on his cock.

"See?" Damian said. Nicholas backed off and just watched.

"You love that cock? Well, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THE ENTIRE THING?" Damian shouted and forced her on the bed with his dick still in his mouth and layed on Lilly's face.

"SHIT! DUDE! STOP! STOP! STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER!" Nicholas screamed. He grabbed Damian and forced him off her. They both fell on the velvet floor.

"Dude! What the fucks wrong with you? You could had killed her! And that is a very retarded way to kill someone too." Nicholas said. Damian chuckled.

"Sorry dude. All the girls love it when I just jam it down their throats." Damian said. Nicholas stared his brother, amazed.

"Dude, when you did that to Opal, she blacked out. When you did that to Tessa, you made her sick." Nicholas said.

"SHE WAS ONLY SICK FOR 8 HOURS!" Damian said in his own defense.

"SHE THREW UP EVER 5 MINUTES!" Nicholas yelled.

Lilly layed their on the bed, trying to catch her breathe. She couldn't breathe! But she loved it.

"Lilly you okay?" Damian asked. Lilly sat up.

"Yeah... It's just... You could had killed me, man!" Lilly said. Damian chuckled.

"Sorry. I have a fetish for jamming my cock down gals throats." Damian said. Lilly smiled. She got off the bed and went to put her bra on.

"You don't have to put it on. Blossom and Damian allows all the girls to walk around naked and shit. Well, mostly Damian thought of that." Nicholas said. Lilly looked at her bra.

"Well, in that case." Lilly said and tossed the bra away.

"Sah-weet!" Damian said. Lilly felt it all return to her.

"So, what do you guys do here?" Lilly asked.

 **A/n: Well? What did you guys think of the first chapter? I'm going to put a lot of work into this story. Oh, and I have a new review policy. I want you guys to review every chapter you read, and tell me how you feel and what you thought about it. That way, I'll know how I'm doing on my chapters/stories etc. okay, I got to charge my iPod now. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: LOL! I FREAKING LOVE TALKING WITH THE PACK (Keith Degler) AND THE ILLITERATE AUTHORS (Nick Val.) these guys are kick ass to hang out with. Keith, Nick and I have a lot of conversations about how hot Lilly and Blossom. If you guys want to text me, IF you have an IPad/IPhone/IPod, download the app "TextFree". It's icon is a white background with two text bubbles "Text" and "Fres". And on the lower left hand corner is a green background with a phone in it. There's two of them but the other is a yellow background in the lower left hand corner. Need help finding it? PM me.**

"Mmmmmmm..." Lilly moaned.

Lilly lay on the couch on her stomach with a black bra and thong. She had her eyes closed, her mouth agap. A 15 year old human with brown hair was licking Lilly's ass.

"Get me wet, Chris boy.. get my fucking ass wet for your cock.." Lilly moaned. Chris begans to bite her ass and slaps it, doing anything he could to make her happy.

"You have a sexy ass, ma'am." Chris said as he fingered her and kicked her. Lilly bit her lip and moaned in pleasure.

"Slap me again." Lilly begged harshly.

"Yes, ma'am..." Chris said and slapped her ass again while licking her. He pulled her thong aside and pushed his tongue in her anus. Lilly growled and pushed up against his tongue. It went in their deep. Chris loved the taste and her ass in general. It was so warm and tight in his tongue. He moved his tongue in and out her ass, grabbing her ass as he licked her.

"That's enough... Fuck my ass..." Lilly moaned. Chris pulled his tongue out, a wet smack sound occurred as he did that. He grabbed his cock and put it at the hole of her ass. He pushes it in, a little resistance made him not push it in. He groaned and pushed in harder. He moaned at the heat of her ass. He could feel the hole of Lilly's ass wrap ever so slowly around the tip of his cock.

"Come on, baby... You can do it." Lilly said. Chris pushed his hips down lower, feeling the hole clatch onto him tighter and grazing on his cock so slow and yet so good. Chris pushed down harder. He felt her hole clatch on him fully. Chris began squirming, the heat and tightness of her ass was too much.

"So... Tight..." Chris moaned. Chris shoved himself deeper, his foreskin pulling back as he did so. His stomach folded into knots, his cock felt so good in her. He finally entered all the way. They both moaned loudly at the feeling.

"There... Now pull out and push back in." Lilly moaned. Chris bucked his hips up and smashed back down on Lilly's ass, making a slap sound ad they connected.

"Mmm... Yes..." Lilly moaned. Chris began to pick up speed. He felt his foreskin pull back and pull forward as he thrusted in the hot cavern. Lilly really loved the way his cock would go in and out her ass, hitting her in sensitive areas. Chris loved how hot, tight she was. It was so euphoric.

"Sí ... sí ... sí ... coger mi culo hasta que ambos tothether cum ... Yeah baby ... te amo mi culo apretado ... Es tan fuerte es? No es nada que nunca había sentido, ¿verdad? Disfrute de ese culo de mierda ..." Lilly moaned. Chris felt her ass clench on him, and he gritted his teeth. As he thrusted in and out her ass, he felt some liquid form around her ass that made him go faster. He began smashing his hips on her ass, the room was filled with flesh and fur smacking together.

"Fuck me..." Lilly moaned. Lilly noticed Nicholas coming over. He grabbed his cock and began dangling it in her face.

"You want it?" Nicholas asked. Lilly could only moan of her anus being intruded and moan for Nicholas cock. Lilly grabbed her new toy and put it in her mouth. She sucked so hard and crazily on his cock.

"Eager aren't we?" Nicholas chuckled. Lilly slurped and sucked loudly on Nicholas's cock.

"Eager? More like hungry." Lilly said, slurping loud on his cock. Chris was now ficking Lilly's ass at full speed. His cock sank in and out of Lilly's ass with a wet smack sound. He spread her cheeks apart do he fun go all the way in and go fast. Lilly was lost in pleasure. She began moaning really loud.

"Oh, I love humans!" Lilly moaned out loudly.

As the three continued their big session. Blossom walks in on them with a green robe. Blossom didn't even care they were doing that infront or her. Neither did they.

"Hey, Lilly. How's your new life?." Blossom said. Lilly sucked so hungrily at Nicholas's cock, she stopped and began stroking it.

"I fucking love it..." Lilly said and put his cock back in her mouth. Blossom chuckled at Lilly.

"I knew it. So, I'm sure you met Chris. He's a senior at Jasper High School." Blossom said. Lilly could only moan as Chris pushed in and out her asshole.

"Hey Lilly, you said you always wanted to be a stripper, right? I found a place that is hiring some. And I got you and I hired." Blossom said, smiling.

"You just got you and Lilly hired for a 'I rape a pole' job?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah. It's funny because that's the name of the place." Blossom laughed.

"Wow, that's an abnormal." Nicholas said. Nicholas went back to Lilly. His cock was drenched in Lilly's saliva. He bucked his hips so his cock would go in and out her mouth. Lilly began breathing quicker. She was nearing her climax.

"So, you in?" Blossom asks. Lilly didn't have time to answer as Nicholas's cum went straight down her mouth, making a line of cum run off her loos. She fags since half of it went down her throat. Chris thrusted in her ass one last time and blows his load deep inside her. She screams in pleasure and cums in the couch. She removed her mouth from Nicholas's covk and swallowed his cum.

"Yes... I'd love to join." Llly said. Blossom grinned.

"Sweet. We just need a boy. Who is submissive, has a girlly personality, and has a gay name..." Blossom says.

"OMG! LIKE, EWWWWWW! STRAIGHT SEX!" a girlish male voice squeled.

"Bobby." Blossom said.

 **..::/-THE STRIP CLUB-\::..**

Lilly, Bobby and Blossom stepped in the club with its loud music playing and its pinkish red lights flashing around. They looked to their right and saw the guys cheering on the strippers. They looked to their right and saw the "Room For Employees" sign.

"Okay, Bobby. You know what to do?" Blossom asked.

"Don't worry, girlfriend! I've got this." Bobby said, doing that "Get out!" gesture. Lilly rolled her eyes, smiling at her funny gay friend. They walked in the room and found 8 strippers in there. There was only 3 wolves in their. The rest was humans.

"HIIIIIIIII GIRLFRIENDS!" Bobby squeled waving his hand. They all looked Bobby and gasped.

"EWWW IT'S A GAY GUY!" A girl screeched. They all went into hysteria and quickly left the room. Bobby and the girls stood there confused.

"Ooooookay.. Pretty Homophobic." Blossom said.

"They are just jealous from who I am. HMPH!" Bobby said. A man in black wearing sun shades came in.

"Blossom, Lilly I presume?" He said. They both nodded their heads.

"Okay, you guys are on in 5 minutes. So get ready and knock em out!" He said.

"What about me?" Bobby asked. The guy looked at him and shook his head.

"Faggots aren't allowed to perform." he said. Bobby gasped andi walked towards him.

"LISTEN HERE YOU HOMOPHOBIC PIECE OF FROZEN MOLDY ELEPHANT POO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE'S HOMOPHOBIA! YOU BETTER LET ME IN YOUR SHOW OR ELSE I'LL-" Bobby didn't get to finish as he was punched in the face. He fell down with a thud and layed there, completely knocked out. Lilly and Blossom stared at Bobby. They looked up at the man. The man looked at his watch and looked at the girls.

"You guys ready?" He asked. Lilly looked at Blossom.

"I'm kinda nervous. You Think they'll like me?" Lilly asked. Blossom smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo! Follow my lead." Blossom said.

 **.::-/On Stage\\-::.**

Lilly took her first step on the black and white floor. The lights went everywhere, hitting her slightly a couple times.

"And now, we have a very special treat for you guys! We have two special gals for you guys. Give it up for Lilly Palmer and Blossom Cruella!" The speaker said. Lilly and Blossom walked on stage. The DJ began to play "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. All the boys began to cheer. Blossom began to blow kisses at the guys.

"These boys love me..." Blossom said. Lilly watched what Blossom was doing. Walking in a slow sexy manner, swaying her hips side to side. Lilly did the same thing. She found a pole a grabbed onto it. She wrapped her left leg around it and grabbed it with her right hand. She lowered her body and all the boys screamed and cheered. Blossom walked up to the front stage and bent down. In front of her was two black and grey wolves with blue eyes began cheering on for her.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT! YOUR SHIRT!" One if them said. Blossom slowly did so and it was off. The crowd burst into hysteria,

Lilly walked up to the front stage and took off her shirt. She saw a guy with blue hair scream at her to take her pants off.

"You want to see?" Lilly asked. He nodded his head and made the "rock on" sign. Lilly giggled and took it off and threw it at him. 5 guys tackled him and fought over her shirt. Blossom layed down and put her hand on the side of her ass. She began rubbing it slowly and tapped it.

"Want to see my ass, fellas?" Blossom purred. The crowned jumped around and cheered crazily.

"Okay. Here you guys go." Blossom said, taking off her denim jeans slowly, exposing her green thong. The boys all whistled and cheered. Blossom took it off to her knees. She began running her hand in her ass.

"I want a volunteer.. Who wants to touch my ass?" Blossom asked. They all screamed REALLY loud and raised their hands. Blossom looked at a guy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"You, human. You with the black hair and hazel eyes." Blossom said. The guys heart racened. He was picked by the hottest wolf ever. He got on stage and kneeled down.

"Hey, my names Leon Stanley." Leon said. Blossom smiled and began rubbing his head.

LILLY was already in her black and white thong. She began going up and down on the poles and danced arround erotically.

"Mmm..." Blossom moaned when Leon slapped her àss. She looked at him grinned.

"Pull out your cock." Blossom ordered. Leon happily obliged and did so. She grabbed it and began stroking it.

Lilly raised her ass in the air, wagging her tail side to side, She began to pull off her black thong and putting it back on, teasing the guys.

"SHOW YOUR PUSSY AND YOUR ASS!" A guy screamed. Lilly chuckled and moved her thong to the side.

 **.::-/Back At The House\\-::.**

Damian watched Blossom and Lilly on tv. He began whistling and wooting.

"ATTA GIRLS!" He yelled. Nicholas came in and saw.

"Is that Lilly and Blossom?" Nicholas asked. Damian nodded his head.

Leon blew his load in Blossom's mouth. She lIckes her lips and grins.

"You can go now. Nice having fun with you." Blossom said.

"Hot Damn these girls are good! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO BLOSSOM AND LILLY!" The announcer said. The boys went crazy and cheered and whistled.

Lilly and Blossom got up and blowed kisses.

"That was amazing, Blossom!" Lilly said. Blossom smiled and nodded her he'd.

"Heres you're $100 diollars girls." the announcer said giving a dollar bill to Blossom and Lilly. They both looked at eachother and grinned.

"This IS the greatest life ever."

 **A/n: How was it? Pretty hot was it? Okay, again, if you want to text, download that app I told you too download. Don't know what it is? PM me. Okay, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sexy story so far. Lol. Enjoy**

"Oh, yeah..." Damian groaned as Blossom rubbed his back and shoulders. "I just woke up feeling tensed." Damian said. Blossom giggled and pinched his cheek.

"I told you you should stop sleeping on that shitty mattress." Blossom said. Blossom massaged his neck.

"You should come sleep with me." Blossom said seductively. She flipped the hair out her eye.

"You can do anything you want with me when I'm asleep." Blossom said in the sexiest voice she can gather. Damian grinned and turned over.

"What about now?" Damian asked grinning. Damian stood up and kissed Blossom. They danced their tongues around in eachithers mouths. Blossom chuckled as they kissed. They pulled away, their tongues still extended. They both stared in the others eyes and that's when Dezi Rae pulled Damian too her.

"I want him." Dezi Rae said. Blossom growled and pulled him back. "Too late. Go fuck with Bobby." Blossom said. Dezi Rae growled and pulled him back again.

"Bobby is a faggot!" Dezi Rae said.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY LIKE ME? AAAAAAH!...AAAAAH!"" Bobby cried in the background.

"Damian, who is more hot? Me? Or her?" Dezi Rae asked. Damian looked at the two girls and grinned.

"Since you both are both hot, good at blow jobs and are really tight, it's a draw." Damian said. Blossom flips the hair out her eye and looks at Damian.

"Come on, Damian. Who would you fuck?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm... I really don't know." Damian said. Lilly comes in the room wearing a black robe.

"Hey, guys, do you have any cigarettes? I hadn't smoked in a long time." Lilly said. Damian got up and checked his pockets.

"Hmm... Dammit. No; I don't." Damian said. Lilly sat down on the couch.

"What's a girl have to do to smoke?" Lilly asked. Blossom grinned. Did she have drugs? Yes. Yes she did. She had plenty of drugs.

"Hey Lilly, have you ever had crack coicaine?" Blossom asked. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really." Lilly said. Blossom grinned stood up. "Come here, Lilly. I have some good stuff I want you to try." Blossom said. He beckoned her to follow her. Lilly followed her down the hallway.

"Here we go." Blossom said as she opened a door with a picture of marijuana. Lilly looked inside and saw plenty of drugs.

Cocaine, Crack Cocaine, Methamphetamine, Heroin and more.

"Wow... How much of this do you guys need?" Lilly said. Blossom and Damian laughed.

"Just enough to satisfy us all." Damian said Blossom walked up to a pack of marijuana.

"Here. Try it." Blossom said, giving her a stick. Liily looked at it and took it. She put it in her mouth and lit it. She smoked it and blew it out her mouth. She smiled and did it again.

"Good, ain't it?" Damian chuckled. Lilly blew out another puff if smoke. The smokey particles clogged the room with a odd stench.

"This stuff is better than the stuff I used to smoke." Lilly said. Blosdom got out some beer and gave it to Lilly.

"Drugs is always better with beer." Blossom said. Lilly gulped it all done.

"Wow. You must had never had drugs in a while." Damian said. Lilly started feeling woozy. She started chuckling.

"Pass me some cocaine" Lilly chuckled. Blossom and Damian looked at her and at eachother and had a good idea.

"Actually, Lilly we would like for you too keep drinking before you go to drugs."

"Sure! Ha ha!" Lilly said, completely drunk. Damian grabbed two beer. Whiskey and Cognac. He grabbed a cup and poured it in there; mixing them up. He then gave it too Lilly and she drank it up fast.

"KEEP 'EM COMING!" Lilly said. Blossom gave her 3 cans of Budweiser. Lilly began to grow crosseyed.

"Geeeeez... Is it hot in here or is it me? ...Whoa... Damian... Blossom... You are all so... Boobaduzed! Ha Ha!" Lilly laughed. She wobbled and fell to the ground. She giggled non stop and looked at Danian.

"Damian, remember when you nearly killed me with your cock?" Lilly giggled. Damian chuckled and picked her up.

"Woot! Ha ha! Oh, Dammy Dammy... You are so... Strong..." Lilly said as she hugged him. Damian laughed.

"Wanna have some fun?" Damian asks. Lilly nodded her head.

"Yes, please." Lilly chirped. Damian looked back at Blossom.

"Wanna come?" He asked. Blossom smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm going to be straight for a while." Blossom said. Damian chuckled and went down the hallway.

"Are we going go to the park, Damian?" Lilly giggled. Damian grinned and shook hIs head.

"Nah, we are going to the couch and make love." Damian said. Lilly clapped her hands like a little kid.

"Yay! We get to make love!" Lilly said goofingly. Damian smiled and kissed her cheek. As they got to the couch, he left Lilly and kissed her in the lips.

"Take off your robe, Lilly." Damian said. Lilly smiled and unwrapped her robe straps and slowly revealed her body. Lilly took it off and set it on the floor. Damian kissed her again but with passion. Damian moved his hands down Lilly's ass as they kissed, sharing their tongues. Damian grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Lilly yelped and laughed.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Lilly said. They continued to kissed, sharing their saliva. Damian set her on the couch when they stopped kissing.

"Be a good wolf for me. Take off your thong." Damian said. Lilly pulled her thong off and threw it on the ground.

"Good girl." Damian said rubbing her head. Damian saw Dezi Rae come over. She kneeled down and began licking his neck.

"You'll get yours, Dezi." Damian said. Lilly started laughing again and she looked at Dezi Rae.

"Hey, you are the Australian girl! Ha ha! WOOOO! Ha ha ha!" Lilly laughed. Dezi Rae stared at Lilly and looked at Damian.

"Is she drunk?" Dezi Rae asked. Damian did a "kind of" gesture with his hand.

"Drunk and high." Damian side. Damian took out his cock and began stroking it. Lilly saw it and smiled.

"Mmmm, choke me with your cock again." Lilly said. Damian grinned and got off the couch. He got in front of the girls.

"You two, suck me." Damian said. Lilly grinned and got off the couch and got on her knees. Lilly grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. She got a lot used to it being shoved down her throat. Lilly bobbed her head back and forth, loving the taste of his cock. Dezi Rae began whinnng and nudging at Damian's cock. Lilly growled and took it all greedily.

"Hey, come now. Don't be greedy. Let Dezi Rae have some." Damian chuckled. Lilly growled in annoyance and let Dezi Rae have some. Dezi Rae began to suck on his cock. She kissed the sides of his cock. Lilly took her off guard and took his cock in her mouth again. Dezi Rae snarled and began pushing Lilly away. Lilly didn't move.

"Lilly, you are so greedy." Damian chuckled pulling away from Lilly. Lilly licked her lips and stood up. Damian walked to Lilly and layed her down.

"But, I want your cock, Damian." Lilly said. Damian chuckled, slightly slapping the side of Lilly's ass. Damian stroked himself again, fingering Lilly's pussy. Lilly moaned in pleasure and bit her lower lip.

"I know. You are just being a dirty submissive bitch." Damian said. Damian stopped fingering Lilly. Damian put his cock towards her opening. "Man, you feel like you are going to be real hot." Damian said. He pushed it in her warm tight cavern slowly.

"Oooooh yeaah..." Lilly moaned. Damian put it half way in.

"Mab, you're a tight bitch aren't you?" Damian said. Lilly nodded her head, a goofy pleasured look on her face.

"Fuck me." Lilly said. Damian happily obliged and began pumping her tight wolf pussy. Lilly began moaning in pleasure as he pumped her with his huge cock. Damian picked up speed and slapped his hips on Lilly's. Lilly began howling in ecstasy. She bucked her hips back at his thrusts.

"Aaaah! Fuck me!" Lilly howled. Damian gripped her hips and shoved deeper inside her. He began picking up speed and strength. The sound of flesh and fur filled the room. Damian could smell her fluids leak out. It covered his cock and covered his waist.

"Man, you are tight." Damian groaned as he pumped her. His pre cum begin to lube her inner walls, allowing him to go fast than ever.

"Damian, have you ever felt a pussy like mines?" Lilly said in a naughty naughty voice. Damian groaned.

"You and Blossom is the same." Damian said. He bucked his hips faster, pleasuring her and himself really well.

"Damian... I'm... Gonna... Cum!" Lilly moaned in between hard gasps. She felt her stomach convulse with her orgasm reach. Her walls clenched tight on Damian. Damian growled and felt his sensations rise.

"Me too!" Damian yelled. He pounded her harder and harder as her juices flowed out Lilly like a dam, making a slosh sound. Damian yelled out in pleasure and came inside her cunt. Lilly squeled as the warm liquid splashed inside her. Damian kept it in her as he filled her up. His cum flowed out her vagina and in the couch.

"Ooh..." Lilly moaned, loving the feeling of her vagina being filled. She pinched her nipples and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Man, you are really tight..." Damian moaned. He slowly pulled out and left her cavern with a wet pop.

"I'm next, Damian..." Dezi Rae said seductively. Dezi Rae lay on top her master, taking off her robe.

"You love this sexy K-9, you sexy bloke?" Dezi Rae said gyrating her hips in a slow sexy manner

Lilly watched the Australian wolf her hips in front of Damian. Damian slapped Dezi Rae's ass saying naughty things to her.

"My cock is too huge for you." Damian smirked. Dezi Rae grinned and rubbed her body.

"Cone on, Damian... Treat me like a slut." Dezi Rae said. Danian grinned and grabbed her bra by his teeth. He ripped it off her body.

"And take these panties off..." He said as he put two fingers in her thong and pulled them off. Damian stared at her nude black and white body. She was like an angel...

"Take me, bad boy..." Dezi Rae said. She leaned down so there eyes met. Damian grabbed his cock and stroked it, keeping it hard. Damian began prodding at her rear. He meant to aim for her pussy but he accidentally hit her tailhole. Dezi Rae breathed real quick as she felt that. Her eyes widened and she looked at Damian.

"That felt... Good." Dezi Rae said quietly. That feeling... Indescribable.

"Do that again..." Dezi Rae said. Damian poked the hole of Dezi Rae's asshole. She began moaning in pleasure. She bit her lower lip and looked at Damisn.

"Take me in their...!" Dezi Rae said in a high pitch beg voice. Damian poked her ass and attempted to push it in. Her ass was resisting the long thick cock. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down. Damian can feel the hole pulsate around the head of his cock. His cock went in from the head.

"Mmm..." Dezi Rae moaned. Damian pushed her hips down harder. Dezi Rae gritted her teeth in pain.

"It hurts...!" Dezi Rae moaned in pain. Damian's cock slowly ever so slowly entered her tailhole. Damian was in a loss of pleasure. Her walls pulsates rapidly on his cock. She was so hot and so incredibly tight! After 3 minutes of Damian pushing Dezi Rae's hips down do his cock would fully enter her, it came in there. Dezi Rae bit her lower lip.

"Goddamn you should had lubed me up..." Dezi Rae panted. Her anal was burning but she didn't show it much. Damian slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He did the same thing over and over. Dezi Rae began moaning and whining in pain. Her sphincter moved along his slow thrusts. Dezi Rae clenched her eyes tight. The pain was too much. But she didn't show it. She wanted to do this.

"Ooh, your fucking cock is so huge..." Dezi Rae moaned. Dezi Rae can feel her anus being massaged and pleasuref.

"Mmmmmm... Feels so good..." Dezi Rae moaned. Damian kept his thrusts real slow. He wanted this too last. Lilly saw Damian's cock dissappear and reappear In and out her anus. It was so exotic to see another girl get screwed in her asshole.

"Your asshole is so tight around my cock..." Damian whispered in Dezi Rae's ear. Dezi Rae licked Damian's neck.

"It feels so good in my ass..." she whispered back. Lilly started becoming wet and she began fingering clit. She leaned down towards Dezi Rae's ass and Damian's cock. She began licking Damian's balls as he thrusted in her.

"Go faster..." Dezi Rae moaned. Damian gladly obliged and picked up speed, his balls slapping her ass as he did so.

"Aaaah! Fe-feels so good!" Dezi Rae moaned in pleasure. She threw her head back and enjoyed the feeling. Lilly watched needingly. She wanted something that huge go up her rear.

"Hey Lilly" Nicholas eakedwslked he shown up beside her. Lilly looked up at Nicholas.

"Come in my room..." Nicholas said as he took off his black KoRn shirt. He put it on the couch and walked up to her. He picked her and carried her to his room.

"Want me to pleasure you more?" Nicholas asked and licked her breasts.

Damian watched his brother carry away Lilly. He chuckled and looked in Dezi Rae's eyes.

"Time to take it to full speed..." Damian said. He began smashing his cock in and out her ass. Dezi Rae began yelling in pleasure. Her ass convulsed as he rammed it deep in.

"DAMIAN! FASTER! HARDER! I WANT YOU TOO CUM INSIDE MY ASS!" Dezi Rae yelled. Damian began moaning louder as well.

"Your so tight and hot! Nngh!" Damian moaned loud. He was nearing his climax. He grabbed her hips and moved them up and down really fast.

"Oh! You're making me cum!" Dezi Rae moaned. Damian hit a sensitive area in her anus and that made Dezi Rae cry out in extreme pleasure and cum on Damian's lap. As she came, her anus clenched tighter on Damian's cock. As it clenched on him, he thrusted in her without knowing it clench tight. That sent him over the edge and he came inside Dezi Rae's ass. He pushed his hips as he came, wanting her to take all his cum.

"Aaaaaaaah shit.." Damian moaned. As he was cumming, big globs of cum spashed inside her anus, making Dezi Rae quiver and moaned. His cum leaked past his cock and slowly crept out Dezi Rae's ass, getting oxygen from being in the tight hole. Damian slowly pulled out her ass with a pop. Ore cum began to leak out Dezi Rae's ass more. Hitting the couch and floor. More of his cum left her anus and fell on the floor.

"That took alot out me." Damian chuckled. Dezi Rae giggled and flipped the hair off her shoulders.

"I know you enjoyed it." Dezi Rae said. Dezi Rae got off Damian and saw his cock. It was covered in cum. She grabbed it and began sucking on it.

"You like to suck cocks after they been up your ass?" Damian laughed. Dezi Rae looked up at him.

"Fuck you, that was my first time doing this!" Dezi Rae laughed and continued to suck him.

"We should get human girls around here. We only have wolves." Damian said. Dezi Rae looked at him as she sucked his cock.

"No way." Dezi Rae said as she sucked on him.

"Aww, why not?" Damian asked. Dezi Rae stopped sucking on his cock.

"Because human girls are dumb." Dezi Rae said and continued sucking on him.

"Because they are dumb you say? Anything else)" Damian chuckled.

"No. I don't like them because they are dumb and huge huge sluts. Yeah, I am one, but atleast I admit it. Most of them don't. And they are just dumb." Dezi Rae said and sucked in his cock again. Damian chortled.

"Don't just say they are dumb. There has to be a reason." Damian said. Dezi Rae looked at him aggravated.

"Nope. They are just dumb. Now stop talking and enjoy me sucking on your cock." Dezi Rae said and sucked on it more. Damian chuckled and relaxed, enjoying her suck on him. Dezi Rae slurped on his cock and stroked it. She moaned at the taste, even though it has been in her ass. She began bitting it softly and licked it as she put it in her mouth. Dezi Rae looked at Damian seductively. She smiled as she sucked on it. Damian felt his climax reach again. He groaned as it became powerful by the nano second.

"Gonna cum." Damian said. Dezi Rae sucked harder and faster. She began moaning at the taste and she bit down gently while bobbing her head back and forth.

Damian released his cum in her mouth. It quickly filled her mouth up and went down her throat. She gagged a bit and pulled away. She swallowed it all and layed down next to Damian.

"Again, no human girls. Just wolves." Dezi Rae said. Damian chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Ha ha." Damian chuckled.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! And why does Dezi Rae seem to hate human girls so much? All will be explained later in the story.**

 _ **AlexTheLoneWolf~**_


End file.
